HATE
by Onli Takari
Summary: They were best friends, now she hates him, but he still loves her. What will happen?
1. i hate him

A/N: hope you like it.. Please review. And I've never done a flashback before, so if I'm using the wrong tense please correct me. Thanks. And again I'm "making up my own school system" same as the one in my previous story.

Key:  
(" ") - character dialogue

(' ') and Italics – character thoughts

Character's ages: 02 digi-destined – all 16, in their final year of school.

All the other 01 Digi-destined except Joe – 19

Joe – 20

A/N: some of the characters up there won't be appearing yet. I just put them there in case.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

Prolouge/Introduction.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Hey Hikari, can I walk you home today?" Takeru asked.

"Like you need to ask Takeru, you walk me home everyday." ireplied.

"Hehe just checking.. " he said , blushing.

"Hey you wanna go for ice cream?" he suggested.

"Sure."

"Two chocolate please." The blonde said to the ice cream man.

The ice cream man handed him two chocolate cones, and Takeru paid him.

"Here Hikari.." he said to me, offering me a chocolate cone.

"Thanks Takeru.." I said

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Kari's POV

That was me 5 years ago.

That boy Takeru, was my best friend. We knew each other since we were young kids. We and some others even saved the world with our digimon before, but that's a different story. Now back to my story..

Now 5 years later, I hate him.

If you still don't know, I'm Hikari Kamiya. I'm 16 and in my final year at school.

I have a brother named Taichi. He's 19. And I have a lot of great friends at school, there's Yolei, Christie, and Miru. Yolei is my best friend now, She's also one of the people who saved the world with me and Takeru with our digimon.

I had a tailmon as my Digimon Partner; she went back to the digimon world and sometimes I miss her so much.

Now, the last thing you need to know about me : I HATE TAKERU ISHIDA.

I know we were Best friends when we were young, but that all changed when we went to a new school. Ever since he made the basketball team. He started hanging out with the popular kids, and because of peer pressure, he started pretending he didn't know me. At first, I was always hoping for a miracle and that we would be best friends again, I was really upset, but after awhile I got over it, his not the Takeru I knew anymore. He was different.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Hikari why do girls keep chasing me in the play ground?" a panting Takeru asked.

"I don't know.. Maybe because your cute.." I said blushing.

"Ewww.. I hate girls.." Takeru said, with a disgusted look on his face. "Of course not you Hikari. Your different."

I started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Takeru asked, confused.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

He used to hate girls back then. Now.. He's a Casanova, breaking hearts left right and centre, (A/N: does that sound wrong) but still, girls keep throwing themselves at him. I always wonder if they're blind, He'll probably ditch them a week later. He flirts, he cheats, and he doesn't seem to care.

I admit he is handsome, with his rugged good looks, golden blonde hair and blue eyes, but to me he's just a pretty face. I don't think he has feelings anymore; all he does is score with girls and then leaves them for someone else.

I know some girls think they can make him change, they _hope _they can make him change. I used to think he could change too, back to the old Takeru I knew, but I gave up that thought a long time ago. He cant change.. And even if he did I'd still hate him.

But sometimes just between you and me.. I do miss the old Takeru.

* * *

3rd person POV

"Ring Ring.." The alarm clock rang.

Takeru woke up and switched the alarm clock off; he was usually not a morning person, but today was different, today was the 1st day of his final year at school, today there wouldn't be any seniors to tell him what to do, criticize him, there wouldn't be any more peer pressure. He could finally be who he really was, not some stuck up insensitive playboy, and do what he wanted to do. And he had a lot of things to do on his list before the end of the year.

And on the top of that list: 1. Apologise to Hikari.

Believe it or not, this teenage heartthrob had a crush on her, ever since they were kids.

* * *

hope you liked it. it was pretty short. please review. and isit too unbelivable? 


	2. Who's the lucky girl

A/N: they are things I didn't mention in the previous chapter that might come up when they argue. Just telling you, such as the one about Daisuke. My story might be a tad unbelievable. The digital world did happen, I just don't mention it so much.

And note sorry I'm changing everyone's ages.

All 02 digi destined except Cody, and friends- 18 in their final year of high school

01 digi destined except Joe- 21

Joe- 22

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! T.T

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

Takeru had arrived in school early; there wasn't anyone else but him in the classroom waiting. But it was okay; he wanted to come early to talk to Hikari, knowing she always came early.

After awhile, she walked in, surprised to see him sitting there smiling at her. He was usually just in time for the bell.

"What are you so happy about." She asked.

"Nothing.. " Takeru said grinning.

Hikari then went to sit down quietly in her seat, which was diagonally in front of Takeru's, and took out a book to read.

'_Is he staring at me?'_ she asked herself, noticing two cerulean blue eyes watching her closely from behind. After awhile she couldn't take it anymore and asked him "What do you want Ishida?" she asked in an angry tone.

"I wanted to apologise for.." he said, before getting interrupted by the classroom door opening and students quickly entering.

"Hey baby.." a blonde girl came up to Takeru and said.

"Oh.. Hi Katherine.." he replied not looking up to see her, but still looking at Hikari.

Katherine was Takeru's on-and-off girlfriend. Or as Hikari would put it "Girl of the week" she was miss popular of the school, but even she would still constantly fall for Takeru and his blue eyes. She had blonde hair and green eyes, but she was quite short.

(A/N: Takeru isn't that bad okay..)

She went to sit down, and the teacher entered the classroom, and Hikari turned back to face the white board.

'_Stupid Ishida.'_

* * *

Kari's POV

Lunch.

"Did you know what happened!" my best friend Yolei asked me and my other friends at lunch.

Yolei, although studious loved to gossip, just like most of my friends.

"What happened?" Miru asked with interest.

"You will not believe it, Takeru broke up with Katherine just after second period, apparently he said he never really liked her in the first place." Yolei exclaimed.

Some of my friends idolise Takeru , I mean which girl in the whole school doesn't? Well except me. I've learnt that there's more to good looks. Even more unbelievable is that they don't think that he's a player, at all; they're probably blinded by his good looks to care. Yolei doesn't like him very much either, but I know Miru and Christie are crazy about him. I did try to warn them, but they just wouldn't listen.

"How unpredictable.." I said sarcastically.

"Really? I wonder who his new girlfriend is gonna be.. " Christie said.

"Me too, his probably dated almost all the girls in school." Miru said a bit disappointed.

"You mean slept with almost every girl.." I muttered.

"Aww.. Kari just because you don't like him, doesn't mean you have to be so mean.." Miru said

You see what I mean? They are so blind. Well I guess I can't really blame them, only Yolei knows about the History I had with Takeru. She was friends with him back in high school too. Me, Takeru , Yolei , Davis , and Ken.

"And rumour has it that he really likes this other girl.." Yolei said slowly, to create suspense.

"Oh my god who's the lucky girl?" Miru asked.

"I don't know but apparently it's someone he knew since he was a kid. _Eight years old_ to be exact.. " Yolei said, looking at me intently.

"Eight years old?" I gulped.

* * *

hope you liked it. i know it was short, but i wanted a cliffhanger. well i hope that was a cliffhanger 


	3. Never got over it

A/N: hope you like it.. I just realised in the last chapter I wrote that things might suddenly come up when hey argue, but they didn't argue, because I was planning an argument, then I thought I should just put it in this chapter instead.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

* * *

"Well there goes our chances.." Miru said, upset.

"Yeah.." Christie agreed.

"I'm not sure about That.." Yolei said still looking at me.

"Huh?"

"Never mind nothing.." Yolei said finally turning back to face the rest of my friends. 

Hey I wonder if this girl's in our school. She must be so lucky. I don't think Takeru's ever had a crush before, most of the time girls go after him.." Christie said. 

"You must mean very unlucky.." I said, after I finally had the guts to talk.

"Who's very unlucky?" Someone said from behind. 

I turned around and saw Takeru standing behind me. 

I immediately froze. I'm usually not nervous or anything around him, but today there were different circumstances. Probably because of what Yolei told me. 

'_Get a hold of yourself Hikari, It must be ANOTHER girl he knew since he was eight. It's definitely not you.'_

* * *

"Oh Hi Takeru.." Miru and Christie said, in a weird tone they would never use on Yolei and me.

"Hello ladies.. I was just hoping I could steal Hikari for a few minutes." He said giving them one of his famous smiles.

"Sure.." Miru said.

"Sorry I'm not going anywhere with you" I said politely, even though inside, just the sight of him could make my blood boil.

Miru kicked me in the leg underneath the table and mouthed the words "Go. Your so lucky!"

I was actually surprised to see this, I thought she liked him, oh well, maybe she does, but she is my friend, so I guess she must want the best for me, but doesn't she know that this is NOT something I would consider to lucky. 

"Hikari.. We.. We need to talk.." Takeru said.

Yolei looked at me, and from her facial expression I could see that she also thought it was a good idea I go with Takeru. 

My friends.. They know I hate him, why do they still do this to me.

"Okay fine.." I grumbled and stood up, before Miru could kick me again

I followed him, and noticed my friends all looking at me. 

"So what the hell do you want?" I asked. 

I know I shouldn't have been so rude, but I quickly wanted to get this "Talk" over and done with and return to my table.

"Kari why do you hate me so much?" he asked 

I stared at him. "Why I hate you so much? Firstly, we were best friends ever since we were eight, and suddenly when we enter high school, you pretend you don't know me? Secondly, you sleep around, you're a player, and do you know how many hearts you've broken? You just play with their feelings. And you don't even care! You don't know how much it hurts, cause you've never got your heart broken before." My blood was boiling, and I was seeing red. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at us. 

Great I just embarrassed myself in front of one fifth of the student population in our school.

He didn't know what to say at first, he looked as if he was remembering something. 

He looked at the floor, and avoided my eyes and said, "Who said I've never been heart broken before…" he said softly.

I was lost for words. 

"That.. That.. Was a long time ago.. I thought you got over that already.. " I said softly, finally able to say something.

* * *

-Flashback- 

(A/N: sorry to err someone.. sorry I didn't follow your suggestion, I prefer writing the flashbacks because then they can be in more detail)

"Hey Hikari." Takeru said.

"Hey Takeru.. What's wrong you look nervous.." I asked.

'_Shit, don't tell me Yolei was right.. Don't tell me it's going to happen'_

"Umm.. Hikari I wanted to tell you something.." Takeru said.

"Hmm?" 

'_Please no.. Don't say it'_

"Hikari.. I.. I.. I love you.." Takeru stammered.

'_Why? Your not suppose to tell me.. Now what am I supposed I do.. Just lie Hikari. Just lie." _

"Umm.. Sorry Takeru.. I love you too, but only as a friend.. I.. I.. Love someone else.." I lied.

I could see the disappointment in his eyes. I think his heart just shattered. He was trying hard not to let it show, but I could see he was really upset.

'_I'm in pain too..' _

"Who is it Hikari.." he asked.

'_Shit'_

"Err.. It's.. It's.. Daisuke" I say in sudden inspiration, then quickly change back my tone. 

"I'm sorry Takeru.." 

"It's okay.. I should be going.." he said.

"Takeru. Still best friends?" I asked.

"Yea.. Still best friends." he said then quickly left.

"Hikari.. Why did u lie to Takeru? I know you love him too. Why do you do this.. Takeru just got his heart broken, just because you want to protect your friendship with him. Forget your friendship. I really hope your happy now" A white feline asked from behind her.

But I wasn't.. 

-End of flashback-

* * *

"I never did get over it.." he admitted.

* * *

i hope you liked it. pls review. 


	4. Revalations

A/N: Dotz I think the argument was gonna be a bit too weird, so now I'm not adding it in anymore.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

* * *

(Continued from last chapter. Same scene)

The cafeteria was silent, but some gasping could be heard. From the corner of my eye I could see my two good friends Miru and Christie shocked for words. 

I myself was shocked for words.

Yolei was the only one who wasn't in a state of shock. Back before we came to this school, she would tell me that Takeru hadn't gotten over me, and I wouldn't believe her. Of course secretly inside, a small part of me did wish he still liked me, cause I still loved him back then.. But of course I also wanted him to get over me as soon as possible. So everything would be back to normal. 

The two of us stood there not saying anything. And no one in the cafeteria said a word.

But Takeru suddenly broke the silence by saying " Hikari all of that "Player" thing, it's not really me. It was peer pressure, and maybe I cant be in a serious relationship, cause I still love you.." he suddenly broke off.

Gasping could be heard in the background. 

I didn't know what to do. So I took the easy way out. 

"Excuse me are you saying it's my fault?" and then I pretend to storm off.

Instead I went to hide in the toilet.

Few minutes later, and Yolei walked in and asked if I was okay.

"Well as okay as you would be when you just embarrassed yourself in front of so many people." I replied. 

"Oh.. Well anyway I knew I was right when I said he still liked you. I mean still loves you. " she said

"Not helping Yolei.." 

"Okay sorry.. But Hikari.. Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Okay.." 

"You really don't like Takeru anymore..?

"Yolei.. You know the answer to that."

"No, I don't."

"I hate him remember." I said in a serious tone.

"U sure?" Yolei asked with uncertainty

"Yes I'm sure Yolei."

But inside I wasn't so sure. Why did I feel so happy when he said he still loved me? 

And suddenly I felt as if feelings that I thought had disappeared a long time ago, suddenly reappeared. 

"Well okay we better be heading for class." She said.

* * *

Takeru's POV

I sighed. I didn't know what to feel, upset, embarrassed, or anything. My friends came to console me, but I felt like being alone for the time being so I asked them if they could go away. Politely of course.

"Hey TK." I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw Davis; he had finally gotten my name correct. I hated him ever since that day Hikari said they were going out. I wonder what happened between them, but I think their still good friends. 

(A/N: although it's not in the flashback in the previous chapter, it did happen.)

Davis was now vice captain of the soccer team, Ken was captain. They were the best of friends. I used to be best friends with them too, until we came to this school. 

"Hey TK I heard what happened in the cafeteria." Davis said to me.

I thought he was going to mock me so I ignored him.. 

"Well, maybe you don't feel like talking to anyone now, but I thought you should know.. Back then when Hikari said we were gong out, she was lying. She wanted you to give up on her so she got my help and we pretended to be going out, she actually liked you back then, she just wanted to save your friendship with her, she thinks relationships between friends don't work out.." Davis explained.

At first I wasn't really listening, until I heard the words "she actually liked you"

"She used to like me?" I asked shocked.

"I think it was more of in love with you.." Davis said grinning at his old friend.

"Davis you're not lying right?" Takeru said grabbing Davis by the shoulders and shaking him violently. 

"Stop shaking me, and no, of course not I wasn't lying." 

"Thanks Davis!" I said and quickly ran off to find Hikari.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked.

"I'm going to find Hikari, I'm gonna get her back."

"Good luck with that.."

"Thanks Davis."

* * *

hope you liked it. the end is a little wierd? anyway next chapter is on how Takeru gets Hikari to forgive him, and what he does to woo her. lol ii dont like the word woo. sounds wierd xD 


	5. Lies

A/N: i haven't updated for quite a long time, sorry but school started T.T

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

* * *

After school. Hikari's house. (sorry skipping to this part )

3rd person POV

"Ring ring.."

"Hello?" Hikari said picking up the phone.

"Hey Hikari.." (A/N wonder who it is..)

"Oh hi Davis.." Hikari said

"Err I think I should tell you something.. I told Takeru the truth.. if you know what I mean.. Sorry Hikari, I just thought he should know cause.." Davis apologised.

"What? You told Takeru?"

"Err yeah.. Sorry."

"Its okay Davis.. I'll see you at school tomorrow. I have another call waiting. Bye."

"Bye.. And I'm sorry it's just.." but by the time Davis could finish, Hikari had went to answer her other call ( she's not being rude, it was an accident.)

"Its just you guys are so perfect for each other.' He finished, before realising she had already hung up.

* * *

Next day at school. Hallway. Lunch period.

Kari's POV

"Well I got my books, lets go for lunch." Yolei said as she took books out of her locker.

"Okay.. I think Miru and Christie are already there." I said

"Hikari!" I heard someone call.

Yolei and me turned around and saw Takeru heading towards us.

"Well I think I should be going.." Yolei said.

"Yolei wait for me!"

"Good luck" Yolei said grinning as she noticed Takeru just behind me.

I took a deep breath in. '_okay everything will be okay. Just be plain rude, and he will leave you alone after awhile.' _

"What do you want Ishida" I asked trying to put on a brave front.

"Kari, Davis told me.. Why did you have to lie to me?" He asked.

He sounded seriously hurt, and I was starting to feel guilty. Maybe I should have just told him how I felt. Then maybe things wouldn't end up like this, maybe we'd be together.

"Why I did that doesn't concern you." I said rudely.

"It does."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, we aren't friends anymore, and we never will be." I said coldly.

(A/N : since Davis told Takeru why Hikari did that, he understands what she just said. he just asked Hikari why because he wanted to hear what she was going to say. If I were Takeru I would confront Hikari.. But that's just me.)

"Hikari, could you just ask me one question truthfully.. Do you really not have feelings for me anymore?"

(A/N: I think it's a bit weird to ask, but Takeru still doesn't believe that Hikari doesn't have feelings for him anymore cause if he couldn't get over her after so long, he thinks it cant be that easy for her either xD )

I was just about to say " Takeru I'll never like you again." But I just couldn't bring myself to do so. The words just wouldn't come out. It was like feelings that I thought had long vanished, suddenly flooded back. Takeru was waiting for a answer and I wa shaving second thought, so I just tried to pull of a convincing "no" even though I knew it wasn't true.

He didn't look convinced, so I took a deep breath, and forced the words out of my mouth. " No Ishida, I really don't have feelings for you anymore, and I never will. The past was just a big mistake." I said slightly louder then expected, attracting a bigger crowd.

Everyone who had crowded around to watch our little "Show" was waiting for his reaction, but he didn't say anything for a while, he was just looking at me with his blue cerulean eyes. Like he was trying to "read" my eyes, and suddenly his expression changed.

He was smiling.

* * *

Hope you liked it. (it doesn't seem to make sense huh… well I wanted to end there, you have to read the next chapter xD) i think it was kinda wierd xD but this chapter is suppose to be about Hikari realising that she still likes him abit


	6. Can i walk you home?

A/N: I know I haven't updated this story for a while, but I was focusing on my other fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

(Continued from last scene)

Hikari's POV

And immediately I knew what it meant.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Hikari you okay? You're awfully quiet today." Takeru asked.

"Yeah." I replied

The blonde turned to look at me for a second, and said "Liar.. Tell me what happened?"

"How did you know I was lying?" I asked curiously.

"I just have to look in your eyes Hikari, they give you away." The blonde said smiling.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

One look and I knew he knew I was lying. He could always tell when I was lying. I only successfully lied to him once, when I told him I didn't like him five years ago. I tried my best to lie, but he saw right through me.

I didn't know what to do, so I quickly turned around to walk away.

Lucky for me the bell for next period rang, and the crowd started to disperse, and I walked to my next class.

"Hikari wait!" Takeru said catching up with me.

"Hikari, I don't believe you."

There wasn't any use in lying anymore, I turned around and told him. "Okay Takeru I lied, but so what? You're not the Takeru I fell in love with. I loved the "old" Takeru, not some Casanova who sleeps around." I said poking him hard in the chest.

"Hikari.. That really wasn't me, It was just a mask. Inside I'm still same as ever." Takeru said.

I looked at him, and deep inside, maybe he could still be the same old Takeru. Or at least I hope he could be.

"Prove it." I said.

"I will." Takeru said with a grin.

After that, I quickly ran to class as I was already late. Takeru caught up with me ( A/N: they were both in the same class) and we ran to our classroom.

The teacher saw us at the door and asked us to go sit down, and that we had detention after school. (A/N : hope that's not to strict.)

As we sat down, Some boys in the class started whistling, and girls started to whisper.

'_Please don't tell me they are thinking about what I think they are thinking of.' _

"I thought you said date brunettes anymore, after you found out they weren't good in bed." One of Takeru's friends said out loud making the whole class laugh.

"No he said Red-Heads were bad." Another friend said, the whole class laughing even louder.

"Shut up." Takeru said hitting one of them on the head with a book, and I glared angrily at the two of them.

"Takeru sit down, and the both of you shut up." The teacher shouted.

* * *

After school.

'_I can't believe I have detention, my perfect record is broken, and it's all because of that stupid Takeru. I don't even know where the detention room is.' _I thought looking around for the detention room.

Finally I found it and I went in, Takeru was already sitting down at the back of the classroom, and on the other side of the class, was Steven. Takeru and him were like enemies. I think Steven hates Takeru because he became basketball captain instead of him.. He's the second most good looking boy in school, first being Takeru. I sit next to him in maths.

I took my seat in the second row in the middle of the classroom, and sat down to do my homework.

(A/N: in my school you can do homework in Detention.)

Few minutes later, a teacher came in and sat down at the teacher's desk, to make sure we wouldn't cause any trouble.

* * *

Suddenly halfway through detention, Takeru threw a ball made of paper (crumpled paper) at me, and it hit my head. I looked around to see him grinning and I went to pick up the crumpled paper.

It read:

Hi angel

I replied: _what do you want?_

I was just about to throw the note back to him when the teacher spotted me.

"Hikari! Stay back for thirty minutes more." She said

I sighed. And went back to my doodling.

'Stupid Takeru'

* * *

"Hikari you can do now.." the teacher said.

I thanked her and ran out of the detention room.

'Finally'

I walked down the school steps and noticed it was raining. I used the covered walkway to walk to the school gate, and was prepared to wait for the rain to stop, when a blonde walked up to me with a blue umbrella in hand.

"Hey Hikari I was thinking if I could…" Takeru started to say when someone else interrupted him.

"Hey Hikari I was wondering if I could walk you home, seeing that it's raining.." Steven offered, walking up to the two of us, with a black umbrella.

(A/N: Takeru and Steven both waited for Hikari after her detention.)

"What? I wanted to walk her home.." Takeru said.

"Fine we'll let Hikari decide who she wants to walk home with." Steven suggested.

Both boys turned to me waiting for my answer.

'_Shit'_

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know it's another short chapter and I haven't been updating. Sorry! well in the next few chapters Hikari is lucky and gets wooed by two cute boys xD i wonder who she will pick to walk home with..


	7. Can we be friends?

A/N: sorry haven't updated in forever. I was planning out the story, this story will probably have 6 or 7 more chapters.

And to the anonymous reviewer, Jack or something, could you please tell me where my errors were so I can correct them.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

* * *

Hikari's POV ( continued from last scene)

"Err.. I think I'll just walk home myself.." I said.

The two of them looked disappointed, Steven shrugged and said 'goodbye' before leaving.

"You sure Hikari? It's raining." Takeru said.

"Yes Takeru. I can see that." I said.

"Okay.." he said

I walked out of the shelter into the rain and immediately I got drenched. The rain was a little heavier then I expected. Not wanting to ask Takeru for help, I quickly ran home.

Few minutes later..

I ran quite a distance, and then I stopped because my legs were tired, I accidentally stepped into a big puddle of water and got splashed with the dirty water.

'Just _Great..'_

I heard someone laugh, and immediately turned around, but there wasn't anyone, just trees. I carefully walked back home, looking at the floor as I did to avoid any more puddles of water.

Suddenly the rain seemed to have stopped. Or so I thought. I looked up and saw a light blue umbrella on top of my head and the blonde carrying it.

He saw me looking at him and grinned.

"Hey I thought I said I could walk home myself.." I said.

"Yeah.. But when do I ever listen?" Takeru asked grinning.

I smiled back at him.

"Wait.. Isn't your house a few blocks away school? It's no where near here" Hikari said.

"Yeah.. But it's okay I wanted to walk you home. Hey you still know where I live.. " Takeru said.

" Umm. Yeah. Or course I know." I replied blushing for some reason.

"Well we're here.." I said as we reached my doorstep.

"Yeah.."

"Thanks TK." I said.

"No problem. Umm Hikari do you think I could come in? " Takeru asked nervously.

"Umm.. Sure, but I must warn you about Taichi." I said.

Taichi's my brother; he can be a bit overprotective sometimes, especially when it comes to boys. He only seems to trust Takeru, but after we stopped being friends, and he found out about it. He didn't like Takeru at all. I guess he was mad at Takeru for making me so upset.

"Hey Taichi I'm back." I said.

"Hey Hikar… Whoa who the hell are you? Hikari I thought I told you not to let boys walk you home. Or even talk to them!" Taichi said pulling Hikari to his side.

"Tai.. He's.." I started.

"Tai relax I'm Takeru."

Tai at Takeru from head to toe, Takeru had grown taller, and he had grown from the boy he was years ago to a teenage heartthrob, finally Tai recognised him.

"You asshole!" Taichi said punching Takeru in the face.

"Ow.. What did I do Tai?" Takeru asked confused, and in pain.

"Tai stop!" I shouted at him.

"How dare you make Hikari upset." He said giving Takeru a punch in the stomach.

Takeru took awhile to recover from the punch and asked confusedly "When did I do that?"

"She cried when you stopped being friends with her you idiot." Taichi said.

"TAI!" I screamed at him for telling Takeru I had cried, and went to help Takeru.

"You cried?" He asked.

I smiled embarrassingly before admitting "Yes.."

"Hikari, I'm so sorry.." he said as I helped him up.

"It's okay. It happened a really long time ago." I said reassuringly.

"You'd better not do it again TK." Taichi said

"I Won't."

"Anyway I'm going out with Sora tonight. I'll be leaving now, Takeru you better not do anything to harm my sister, or I swear when I get back you are so dead." Taichi said in a serious tone.

Sometime he can be so overprotective.

"Tai just go." I said pushing him out the door.

* * *

3rd person POV

After Tai left.

"Are you okay?" Hikari asked Takeru.

"Yeah.. Except for some bruises here and there."

"I'll get you some water.." she said going into the kitchen.

"Here you go…" the brunette said giving him a glass of water.

"Thanks." He said.

"Ow." Takeru said as he lifted his hand to bring the glass nearer to his mouth.

"You okay?" Hikari asked

"Yeah my arm just hurts." He said smiling embarrassingly.

"I'll help you.." she said taking the cup and putting it near Takeru's mouth for him to drink.

The two of them started blushing due to their close proximity.

"Thanks.." The blonde said.

"No problem." Hikari replied.

And suddenly, Takeru suddenly leaned in to kiss her, but he didn't notice that as he continued to lean in, she continued to move her head further away, and suddenly..

Hikari fell of her chair.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Takeru asked concerned as he helped her up

"Yeah.." Hikari replied taking hold of his hand.

"Takeru.. I'm sorry.." Hikari said ( A/N: she's referring to not letting him kiss her)

"It's okay.. Hikari." He said.

"Thanks Takeru." She said and suddenly she hugged him shocking the blonde.

"You're not such an asshole anymore.." She said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah.. I think I can kinda see the Takeru I knew from years back. And I'm gonna make sure he comes back."

The blonde smiled.

"Hikari we can be friends right?"

The brunette finally let go of Takeru and looked into his blue cerulean eyes.

"Yes of course Takeru."

* * *

Hope you like it. I know it's short. I promise to make my other chapters longer. Or at least try to. I know Hikari forgave Takeru quite easily, sorry, but I quickly wanted to write on how he was gonna make her his 'girl'. But there is a big obstacle in the way. Namely Steven.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: have exams so will not be updating as much

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and never will T.T

* * *

Hikari's POV

Hikari's house. 9.22pm.

"Oh hey Tai." I said as my brother walked in the front door.

"Hey sis." He said cheerfully.

'_He looks happy, wonder what happened on his date with Sore._'

"Where's Blondie?" Tai asked suspiciously.

"He went home already." I said

"He didn't do anything he wasn't supposed to did he?" Tai asked.

"No Tai.." I said shaking my head.

'_Jeez brothers can be so..'_

"Good.. So how is he?" Tai asked.

"He's okay, he just has some bruises, I can't believe you punched him. And told him I actually cried because of him." I said suddenly remembering it.

"Heh.. Sorry sis, but he had to be thought a lesson." Tai said smiling embarrassingly

"So how come you guys are friends again?" Tai asked curiously.

"Long story.." I said.

"Well.. We have the time."

"Fine."

And I started to explain.

* * *

5 minutes later..

"TK still likes you??"

"Err.. Yeah." I said

"I knew it, I mean who wouldn't like my sister.. Wait. You better not tell me you like him too!" Tai said.

"Don't worry Tai I don't, but I told him we could be friends." I clarified.

'You sure?" Tai asked looking at me suspiciously.

I thought for it awhile, surely my feelings for him already disappeared. Right? I mean it has been so many years.. Right?

"Yes Tai I don't like him anymore." I said slightly irritated.

"Good! I'm so not letting you date boys until your thirty!" Tai said relived.

'_Oh bother.'_

* * *

Hikari's POV

Next morning in class.

"Good morning students I just would like to make an announcement, that we are doing a play in a about a month, and there'll be auditions tomorrow for parts." Said the teacher in charge of the drama club, into the radio.

(A/N: not sure what it's called, but it's used in school to make announcements.)

I'm not very interested in drama but there was extra credit. And I definitely needed that.

"There will be sign up sheets on the drama club notice board." The teacher continued to say.

I was thinking about going to audition when Yolei came up to me.

"You gonna audition?" she asked.

She always wanted to be an actress, and she was pretty good at it too.

"Maybe.. What about you?" I asked.

"Of course! Come on let's go sign up." She said as the bell ring and we were dismissed from class, dragging me to the notice board.

"Hey girls.." Takeru said.

"Oh hi Takeru." Yolei said and then she looked at me with a weird expression on her face and then left me alone to talk to Takeru.

Guess I forgot to mention we're friends again.

"Hi TK." I said.

I was happy to see him. He had came over to my house to walk me to school earlier, I was shocked at first to see him outside my doorstep, and as we chatted as walked it was like things were back to normal. Like we were best friends again.

"You didn't tell her we were friends again I presume.." he asked.

"Yeah." I said

"You signing up?" He asked.

"Yup.." I said as I wrote my name on the piece of paper.

"Okay then I'll sign up too.." Takeru said.

I was shocked. Takeru Takashi signing up for a play? This was too good to be true.

"You're signing up?" I asked.

"Yup."

"But why?" I asked

"Well I heard, at the end of the show the male lead gets to kiss the female lead.." He said grinning.

"You already got your screen kiss." I said

"Well I want another one." He said grinning.

* * *

-Flashback-

Hikari slipped on the glass slipper and it fit on perfectly.

Everyone gasped.

Takeru took her by the hands and kissed her. Both of them blushing red.

"NOOOOOO." (The evil sisters and stepmother are supposed to say this.)

The audience clapped and cheered. And all the actors and actresses came out and bowed.

-End of flashback-

* * *

I blushed as I remembered the incident in Oaiba middle school.

We were acting out Cinderella for the concert for parents at the end of every year. I was the female lead, and Takeru was the male lead.

We were shocked when we learned we had to do a screen kiss. We didn't actually have to do it if we really didn't want to. But I wanted it, and I'm sure Takeru wanted it too.

I actually really enjoyed it. Especially rehearsing for it, other than the usual rehearsals where we would rehearse it, I remember Takeru coming over a few times just to rehearse that scene. We both enjoyed it.

He was a really good kisser.

'_Still quite stupid we wouldn't admit our feelings for each other. Although not that I look back it was plain obvious, I guess we were both a little dense..' _

I smiled back at him.

'The good times'

* * *

Hope you like it. Eeeks now I'm thinking or a different way to end the story. Either gets Steven to get in the way (it will be kinda sad I think but the ending I planned is VERY sweet. I think) or just have a smooth sailing fic, where Hikari finally accepts Takeru and realises she loves him too. (more sweet then other one, well I haven't exactly planned it, but I bet it will be more sweet) wait realised I have more ideas argh.. When Hikari falls for TK but realises it when it's just too late and Takeru has a girlfriend already. So.. please tell me which one I should use. xD


End file.
